


The Note

by crammit



Category: L Word
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckoned by a vague note, Bette comes home to find that Tina had been a little busy while she was at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The L Word and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

Sitting in the warm leather comfort of her Saab, Bette reached down and picked up the piece of paper that had been riding shotgun on her way home from work. Looking up for the third time since she'd smoothly guided the car into the driveway, Bette glanced at the front door of her home and then at the dashboard clock.

_6:56pm_

Moving the note closer to the window, Bette used the last pale streaks of the sunset to once again read what had occupied her attention since it had come across her desk almost 10 hours ago.

_Be home by 7pm - T_

Turning the note over and over in her hand absently, Bette knew that there was more to that note than the 5 little words Tina's sweeping cursive was conveying. Volumes existed in those delicate spaces between consonants and vowels. Bette felt the familiar tingles of giddiness as her brain worked out the permutations of the note for the thousandth time that day.

* * *

Bette had scarcely given it any thought when James had dropped the envelope on her desk earlier that morning. It had quickly become another white blur in the landscape of papers that had taken refuge on her desk. But as she reached for the phone to make the first phone call that would open the floodgates, her gaze was drawn to the handwritten address gracing the front of the envelope. Bette instinctively glanced up at the door, certain that someone was waiting for her to see the envelope. Finding only the brown of the thick wooden panel returning her inquiry, she quickly reached forward to gently open the envelope and pull the note out. She recognized the handwriting before even seeing the words and greeted the piece of paper with a dimpled smile. Leaning back against the smooth leather chair, Bette held the note captive between her elegant fingers, her eyes tracing the dips and curves of each letter as her mind processed each word Tina had written her.

_Be home by 7pm- T_

Bette felt her smile slipping minutely as she read the note over and over again. Placing the note on the desk, she reached for the envelope, certain that there was some hidden cargo she had overlooked. Tipping it this way and that until she was sure that only the note had been enclosed, Bette again reached over and picked the note up, leaning forward on her elbows and reading the note again. _No I love yous. No sweet words._ In fact, barely any words at all. Chuckling a bit, Bette shook her head, dislodging several curls from their delicate perch on her shoulder.

"Why didn't Tina just call?" Bette wondered aloud.

Pressing the intercom, Bette asked James where the recently delivered envelope had come from.

"It was delivered by courier first thing this morning," came James' muffled response. His answer doing nothing to answer her curiosity.

With her finely sculpted brows drawn together in slight confusion, Bette decided to call Tina, as the mode of communication seemed to overshadow the simplicity of the note. As her fingers began to dial their home number, Bette once again allowed a smile to curve her lips as the silliness of the past couple of minutes started to sink in.

"What is she doing?" Bette once again spoke to no one in particular, laughing lightly as she settled back into her chair.

Bette continued to toy with the note, distractedly running her fingers over the imprints in the paper, only coming to realize that Tina wasn't answering when her own voice spoke to her through their answering machine. Undaunted, Bette simply dialed Tina's cell phone, concentrating now on the ringing and less with the note still held between her long fingers. When she was once again greeted with voicemail, Bette sat up a little straighter, holding the note in front of her face as she sweetly asked Tina to call her back at the office, wishing her a great day and adding a few tender words in parting. Content that she had at least made an attempt to figure out what was going on, Bette gently placed the note near her monitor, rolled her sleeves up and began her day.

As the hours passed in the hustle and bustle of the CAC, Bette found herself taking reprieve in the note sitting silent vigil at her desk. At first, it was the simple comfort of Tina's handwriting that soothed the frown dancing along her forehead. Picturing her beautiful wife writing those words, despite their seemingly benign nature, brought a warm smile to her face. But as time wore on and morning shifted into afternoon, Bette found her eyes drawn more and more to those 5 little words.

_Be home by 7pm - T_

Acutely aware that her phone call had not been returned, Bette felt the slightest rush jolt through her as she let up on the reigns of her imagination. Her libido immediately discarding scenarios involving dinner parties or going out, Bette really let herself think about Tina's note. Fantasizing about her wife while at work was nothing new. It was all Bette could do just to leave her in the mornings and continuing their early morning love making, even just in fantasy, was sometimes the only way she made it through the day. She found it easier to swallow the pretentious lines she was fed by the Board if she imagined Tina kneeling before her in that boardroom, her wife's soft hair tickling the inside of her thighs as she slowly ran her…

Unbidden, a small groan escaped Bette's lips. Standing next to her desk, Bette felt a faint throbbing begin. Squeezing her legs together, she inhaled sharply as a strong pulse answered her motion. Feeling the blush rise to her cheeks, Bette quickly sat down and moved the note behind a paperweight, glancing longingly at the clock.

_4:28pm_

Bette reluctantly acknowledged that continuing her current train of thought would only make the hours pass by slower. And for all she knew, Tina could have a perfectly regular reason for having sent that particular note. And while her head accepted that answer, her body knew different and directed her eyes towards the note one last time. Bette allowed one more fleeting lustful thought to race through her system and tingle between her legs before taking a deep breath and reaching for her phone's headset. With the intense look known well by her competitors, Bette set about making sure that the next two hours were the shortest two hours in history.

* * *

Leaving the relative safe haven of her car, Bette tucked the note into the front pocket of her black slacks and strode purposefully to the front door. Breathing deep, she fought hard not to scan the windows for any sign of Tina, foolishly hoping to give off the appearance that she just happened to show up when the note dictated. Unable to explain the tug of disappointment when the front curtains appeared just as they had when she left this morning, Bette dropped her gaze, instead choosing to concentrate on finding her house keys hiding stubbornly in her purse. Chancing one last furtive glance to her side before reaching to put the key into the lock, she almost missed the note taped to the door.

With keys poised, Bette once again looked around, breaking out into a smile at the absurdity of the nervousness rushing through her while she waited to walk into her own home. She casually reached up with her free hand, keys dangling forgotten in the other. Turning away from the shadows cast by the front door, Bette brought the second note close and read it, all nerves coming to attention as the words filtered into her brain.

_Don't bother with this. You'll find me around the back - T_

Stuffing her keys back into her purse, Bette noted with some dismay that her fingers were actually trembling, missing the zippered pocket on her first two attempts. Breathing deep and holding it, Bette squared her shoulders and walked confidently to the back walkway.

"This is just silly," Bette mumbled, the butterflies in her stomach a direct counterpoint to her feeble attempt to play it cool. Truth was, the only thing keeping Bette from running those last few feet to the walkway, were her heels. She was pretty sure that Tina didn't have nursing a sprained ankle on her mind when she sent that note this morning. Besides, she thought, a girl has to have some dignity. And so it was with a confident smile that Bette rounded the corner, pushing open the gate and calling out to Tina.

"Tina, what's goin…" Bette's breath caught, unable to finish her sentence. All pretense of dignity was shattered as she took in the sight before her, her purse sliding unnoticed down her arm, instinct saving its fall as her fingers grasped it at the last minute. Taking a few more steps, Bette let the gate close loudly behind her, moving her head slowly as she struggled to take in exactly what she was seeing.

The entire walkway was lined with white votive candles, each flickering flame seeming to call out to her from behind their glass houses. Twenty, maybe thirty little golden lights twinkled their greeting, drawing her gaze along each one, passing along her shuffling feet in their shadows until both she and her gaze were brought up short by the vision awaiting her final approval.

Casting everything within her field of vision in dancing golden hues, had to be hundreds of candles. Votives free of their glass protection were burning brightly around the pool, watching over dozens of floating candles lazily playing in the water. Watching the festivities from afar, were scattered tea light lanterns, winking at Bette from the far shadows of the yard.

All this Bette took in as she still slowly moved further and further into the surreal space Tina had created. Completely enraptured by the display before her, Bette never noticed the soft glow coming from her left. It was only when Bette heard the soft clearing of a throat, did she finally drag her eyes from their current path.

Turning her body slowly, Bette could not control the slight gasp that rushed through her lips. Standing there, amongst the sensuous glow of rows of long white pillar candles, was her Tina.

_Holding the final note_

Unaware of getting there, Bette was suddenly standing before Tina, two feet away from the one woman capable of stealing her breath just by being there. Bette watched as Tina's mouth curled into a satisfied smile, reaching her hand forward to hold the note up. The note momentarily forgotten, Bette was captivated by its beautiful owner, and took the opportunity the candlelight provided to drink in the sight of her wife.

Starting at her bare feet, toenails glinting with just a hint of pale pink polish, Bette let her eyes travel of their own accord. Trailing across calves and knees, her journey was brought up short by the white sarong hiding her wife's toned thighs. Her eyes flicked briefly up to Tina's and noticed, with an increased heart rate, that Tina was just watching her. She was just standing there with her lips parted, candlelight making her eyes dance with something Bette couldn't quite name. Bette felt her pulse quicken as she realized that Tina was enjoying Bette's reaction and was content to stand there and be visually ravaged.

Reaching down and placing her purse on the nearest chair, Bette continued to look to look at her wife, dragging her eyes away from the white sarong and falling helplessly on Tina's belly button peeking out from the candlelight flowing across her toned stomach. Moving higher, Bette felt a rush of warmth brush across her cheeks as the sight of Tina's full breasts, hugged firmly by a simple white bikini, raced along her optic nerves and settled into her brain. She didn't remember holding her breath but as her eyes caressed over delicate collarbones and finely sculpted shoulders, she felt the pressure in her chest reminding her to breathe. Finally allowing her gaze to reach Tina's beautiful face, Bette captured and held Tina's stare, not realizing that she had closed the distance between them until she felt a note being slipped into her left hand.

With a small grin pulling up one corner of her mouth, Tina relinquished control of the note and stepped back slightly, an absence Bette felt almost immediately. Answering Tina's smile with one of her own, Bette turned the note over, reading the familiar script.

_Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you - T_

Bette felt her grin growing bigger as she held the note up between them. "But Tina, our anniversary isn't until tomorrow."

Taking the note from between Bette's fingers, Tina let it flutter softly to the ground. Stepping closer, she brought her warm body into contact with Bette's, gently entwining their fingers and pulling their joined hands around to rest along the dip of her lower back. Settling her hips a little firmer against Bette, Tina leaned up, inhaling and pulling the scent of the candles and of Bette deep into her lungs as she placed her lips against the shell of Bette's ear. "I know."

Placing a kiss to the sensitive skin hidden in the curls behind Bette's ear, Tina whispered, "It's a preemptive strike." Releasing Bette's hands from her own, Tina brought her hands between them, loving how Bette's hands instinctively tightened to hold her. Running the backs of her fingers along the expanse of skin visible between the open collar of Bette's cream colored blouse, Tina caressed her wife's cheek with her own before placing a soft kiss on her parted lips.

"Preemptive strike, huh?" Bette laughed, starting to lightly massage the soft skin running along the column of muscle in Tina's back.

Starting to slowly release the first button on Bette's shirt, Tina smiled and nodded her agreement. "Yeah. You see," Tina continued easing the buttons open on Bette's shirt, her eyes darting between her task and Bette's mouth. "I know that tomorrow, I'm all yours. I wouldn't have it any other way, of course."

Tina met Bette's eyes briefly, seeing her acknowledgement of the truth of that statement in the smile beaming back at her. She felt Bette's fingers begin to knead harder, her thumbs inching their way closer to the bottom string of her bikini. Tina felt the goose bumps start to prickle along her arms and quickly decided to regain control of the situation, despite the persuasive voices in her head telling her to find out exactly where those thumbs were going.

Concentrating solely now on her fingers as they worked the bottom few buttons open, tugging the shirt free of Bette's slacks as she went along, Tina licked her lips and continued in a husky whisper, "But tonight?"

Finally reaching the last button, Tina pulled the shirt open, guiding it slowly over Bette's shoulders and depositing it on the chair where her purse sat. Bringing her gaze back to Bette's, Tina placed her right hand above Bette's lace covered breast, her thumb stroking the skin over her heart. "Tonight, you're mine."

Bette felt the air rush from her lungs at Tina's simple declaration. Stilling her wandering fingers, Bette brought her left hand to cover Tina's, pressing their joined hands tighter against her chest and raising her other hand to gently cup the nape of her wife's neck. Pulling Tina closer, Bette spoke her wife's name with such reverence, bestowing upon her a smile so beautiful, that Tina felt her heart stop…only to come bursting back to life at the first touch of Bette's lips on hers.

Gentle at first, Bette was content to simply press her lips against Tina's, pulling away slowly as she released Tina's hand at her chest and cupped the other side of her face. Spreading her fingers wide, Bette ran her thumbs along Tina's jawbone, pulling down gently to part Tina's lips. She felt Tina slide her left hand along her ribs and join her other hand at her chest, cupping her breasts and rasping her thumbs over hardening nipples. The sensation was incredible and for a moment, Bette felt overwhelmed. Images flashed behind her eyes of the candles, the flickering pool, of Tina standing there with the white of her outfit highlighting all those places that Bette wanted to lose herself in, and especially, of Tina's eyes. The love and desire simmering there, made all the more intense by the candlelight dancing in their warm depths, stirred something in Bette. Something primal and carnal. Feeling Tina's open mouth beneath hers, her warm breath brushing across her lips, Bette tilted her head slightly and without seeking permission, slid her tongue over and over against Tina's.

Tina was caught off guard by the increasing urgency in her wife's kisses, groaning deep in her throat as she felt Bette's warm tongue pushing and moving against hers, their lips slick and bruising against each other. She felt Bette's fingers tangling in her hair, massaging with the rhythm of their kisses as she pulled and sucked on her bottom lip. Pulling her mouth away suddenly, Tina met Bette's half-lidded eyes, feeling the tell-tale signs of increased arousal between her legs. She had been ready for Bette since before the first match was struck to light the candles and now, the ache was almost unbearable.

"Bette, please," Tina pleaded, reaching up to grab Bette's wrists, guiding her hands to the top of her sarong. Sliding the fingers of one hand into the waistband of her wife's pants, Tina pulled Bette along forcefully, reaching back with her other hand to make sure they didn't bump into anything.

Steadying Tina with her hands, Bette captured her mouth in another series of deep, wet kisses, vaguely aware of Tina's other hand flicking open the front clasp of her bra. Guiding Tina safely through the maze of pillar candles, Bette pressed her up against the low wall of the deck, grunting as their bodies came into contact with the solid wood. Bette stepped away for only as long as it took to remove her bra and drop it behind her before she moved back against Tina, exhaling sharply as her nipples brushed up against the soft fabric of Tina's bikini. Turning her palms out, Bette slid her hands under the sarong, spreading Tina's thighs wider and stepping between them. Bringing their bodies closer, Bette rubbed her thumb along Tina's wet bottom lip, her eyes never leaving Tina's mouth.

"I want you," Bette whispered simply.

Sliding her hands from their supporting position along the edge of the wall, Tina reached down, loosening the knot of the sarong. Keeping her back pressed against the wall to hold the fabric in place, Tina reached first for one string and then the other, untying the bikini top and dropping it to the side. Placing her hands back along the wall, she tipped her hips closer to her wife, letting the sarong fall forgotten at their feet. "Then take me."

Even as the words left her mouth, Tina felt the hot blush of embarrassment tinge her cheeks. She kept her cool outward appearance, her eyes imploring Bette to follow her command, but inside, her stomach was clenching at her boldness. Tina knew it wasn't so much that she had asked Bette to take her; it was that she knew that Bette most certainly would. Breathing deep, Tina kept her hands braced at her sides, the air escaping her lungs in a low moan as she saw Bette's hands start to pull at the button of her pants.

Pulling her zipper down slowly, Bette used those few brief moments to compose the maelstrom of thoughts colliding in her head. So many different ways to honor Tina's request and as she lowered her pants and black lace panties to join Tina's discarded sarong, Bette was brought eye level with Tina's sex and all thoughts crashed together into one. She wanted her mouth on Tina, inside her, moving against her, teasing her until they both couldn't stand it anymore.

Using their clothes as a buffer against the hard floor of the deck, Bette kneeled before Tina, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her forehead against the soft skin of her belly. Closing her eyes as she felt Tina bring her hands to play in her mahogany curls, Bette inched her lips forward until they were pressed in an open mouthed kiss, her breath tickling the fine hairs trailing towards Tina's wet sex.

Suspended like that, the candlelight illuminating their bodies as the shadows grew deeper around them, Bette and Tina could have been an Alcamenes sculpture. A devotee worshipping her goddess, light and dark equalized in the golden hue of the flames.

Looking down, Tina felt the throbbing between her legs begin to pound harder at the sight of her strong, beautiful wife kneeling before her. She was about to speak, about to whisper quiet words of want and longing when she felt the first flick of Bette's tongue against her, and all sound was caught in the tightening of her stomach muscles. Holding Bette's head in a gentle grasp, Tina guided the movement of her mouth, directing Bette across sensitive hipbones and down along the beginning of soft curls. Tugging on the tresses trapped between her fingers, Tina pulled Bette's head back, keeping eye contact as she brought her left hand behind her to curl along the edge of the wall. Relinquishing control to Bette, Tina passed her free hand gently over her wife's flushed cheeks and warm lips before coming to rest against the warm juncture between her legs. She began to play her fingers lightly in the damp curls, pulling up just enough for Bette to see the glint of wetness in the candlelight.

"You know," Tina confessed. "I've been thinking about you all day." Seeing the transformation taking place across her wife's face as she watched Tina barely touching herself, Tina had to fight the urge to release her hold on the wall and just put Bette's mouth where she wanted it most. But she was determined to see this seduction through and so she continued running her fingers against her sex.

Spreading her legs a little wider, Tina let her eyes close as pressed down lightly with her middle finger, groaning as the awareness of what she was doing intensified. Even with her eyes closed, Tina could see Bette kneeling there, both of them surrounded by candles, Bette's curls falling in gentle waves over her sculpted shoulders, framing a face that was flush and tense with desire.

Tina began to rock her hips ever-so-slowly with each soft pass of her finger through her wetness, letting her head loll back, the tips of her hair brushing lightly against her shoulder blades. Opening her mouth to whisper to her wife, Tina felt the instant tightening and tingling of her chest as Bette's tongue began to lick at the wetness shining along the inside of her thighs. With her mouth still parted, Tina dropped her head back down, immediately falling into the dark gaze of her wife, the fire in her belly sparking hotter as Bette gently took a hold of her wrist. Tina was grateful for the wall supporting her as Bette slowly removed her slick finger from between her swollen lips and brought it to her mouth. "Bette…God."

Letting her eyes stray to Tina's breasts, Bette opened her mouth, sliding Tina's finger along her tongue, closing her lips and gently sucking. She wanted Tina to feel that pull deep inside her, to feel it race along her stomach and tighten her nipples. And hearing her wife inhale sharply above her, Bette knew that she was feeling it. Releasing Tina's finger from her warm mouth, Bette placed a loving kiss along the inside of her wrist before dropping Tina's hand to her side. Shifting her knees closer to Tina's legs, Bette spared a quick glance at her wife, her breath rushing from her chest at the naked desire she saw there.

Without preamble, Bette leaned forward, her thumbs holding Tina open a she moved her tongue in deep lapping strokes, groaning deep in her chest as Tina's wetness invaded her senses. The way she tasted against her tongue, the smell of her arousal mixing with the scent of the candles all caused a delicious pulsing between Bette's legs. Sliding her fingertips lower, Bette held Tina's thighs wider, pressing her thumbs higher and exposing her hard clit. Over and over, Bette ran her tongue against it, feeling Tina's clit slide against her top lip as she pushed deep inside. Loving the way Tina bucked her hips and tensed her thighs as she flicked it with her tongue, her warm breath washing over wetness. Moving her hands to hold firm against Tina's hips, Bette stilled the movement of her tongue, laying it flat against Tina's clit, moaning as her wetness slid across her chin.

Looking up briefly, Bette spoke in a rough whisper, feeling her own wetness coat her thighs as Tina's intense stare greeted her. "Move for me."

Keeping her eyes locked with her wife's, Bette moved her tongue forward, keeping just the tip of it against Tina's clit. Matching Tina groan for groan, Bette felt her own stomach clenching in sympathy as Tina took her pleasure, rocking her hips up and down along Bette's tongue, her thighs tensing and trembling with the effort. Bette could feel the sweat breaking out along her back as the heat from the candles seemed to intensify, seeming to burn brighter until all she could see was Tina's golden body above her. Seeing Tina, with her face flushed with desire, her mouth parted, breathless moans escaping with each stroke of her tongue, Bette felt her fingers curl, gripping Tina's hips tighter.

"Yeah…yeah…yes, Bette," Tina moaned over and over again, fighting hard to keep her eyes open, to keep them focused on her wife who was breathtaking in the candlelight before her. She felt the tingling in her belly the quicker she moved, the harder she pressed against that wicked tongue. Tina felt her orgasm rushing against her skin and shakily brought her hands to tangle in Bette's curls, pulling her mouth tighter against her sex, loving the way Bette pushed deep with her tongue and never stopped moving.

Flinging her hand back against the wall, Tina rode out her orgasm, biting her lip as Bette lapped against her wetness, caressing her hands over the muscles fluttering in her belly. Just when she thought that she could take no more, Bette was suddenly before her, drawing her against her warm, sweaty body. Pressing her wet mouth against Tina's neck, Bette wrapped her arms around Tina's waist, moving her back against the wall and holding her in a full body caress. Tina could feel her wife's heart pounding against her chest, could feel the want and need in the way she moved her hips against her in subtle motions, even as she kissed gently against the side of her neck. Running her hands along those strong shoulders, Tina brought her hands to cup the underside of Bette's skull, raking her nails slightly as she brought her lips to Bette's ear. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"My turn."

Standing there, with Tina's wetness still slick in her mouth, Bette swallowed hard at the tone driving Tina's words. She knew that tone, felt it course like fire through her blood and settle squarely between her legs. Bette felt Tina begin to kiss along her jaw, bringing those lips closer to initiating a kiss she so desperately needed. Pulling herself closer to her wife's warm body, Bette centered herself in the stillness of the simple embrace, knowing that once Tina's lips touched hers, there would be no stopping until her desire shook them both.

Tasting herself as her lips trailed closer to Bette's lush mouth, Tina tightened her hold on Bette's hair, not caring if her passion bled over into pain. The candlelight, which had earlier served as a warm blanket, covering them in a feeling of intimacy, had shifted to Tina. No longer did she see the gentle dips and sways of the flames as they flirted with the melting wax. What she saw now was fire. The heat and the flickering light were wreaking havoc with her nerve endings, which were humming like a live wire. The feel of her wife pressed against her skin, pushing her against the low wall, was driving her crazy. Tina could feel Bette's trim curls where they brushed up against her lower belly, the telltale wetness distracting her from the delicious feel of Bette's breasts resting heavy against her own. Tipping her head back slightly, Tina slid her hands along the back of Bette's neck, holding her steady as she teased her tongue along her wife's bottom lip, exhaling sharply at the taste of her own wetness. Despite everything in her body calling out for her to finally kiss Bette, Tina forced herself to slow down. She had been waiting all day for Bette and the least Bette could do was wait for her now.

Dropping her hands to the wall behind them, Tina pushed against Bette, flicking just the tip of her tongue slowly against her wife's pursed lips. Shuffling Bette away from the wall just a bit more, Tina reached her hands back and took ownership of Bette's fingers, guiding them between their bodies until they were both cupping Bette's breasts. Tina used her thumbs to move Bette's fingers over her hard nipples and across the soft swell of her breasts, using her own fingertips to press more firmly against the pliant flesh. Watching as Bette looked down at their hands, Tina stepped closer to her wife, ducking her head and capturing Bette's mouth in a deep kiss, tilting her head and pressing deep with her tongue. Leaving her wife's hands trapped between them, Tina continued to stroke her tongue against Bette's, humming into the kiss as she cupped both hands against Bette's jaw and pulled their mouths closer together. Tina's stomach tightened as Bette's fingers began to move again, cupping her own breasts and brushing the backs of her knuckles against Tina's nipples. Unable to continue the kiss, Tina pulled back, lips wet and open, panting as she met her wife's dark gaze. With her breath catching as Bette continued touching her breasts, Tina decided that the wait was over.

"Bette," Tina whispered, the longing in her voice betraying the soft tone.

Placing a soft kiss against Bette's bottom lip, Tina stepped around her wife, trailing her hands along her waist before coming to rest upon the caramel skin of Bette's hips. Gripping tightly, Tina pulled Bette back against her, exhaling loudly as the soft skin of Bette's ass came into contact with her sex. Tina placed her lips against Bette's ear, catching a glimpse of hard nipples peeking out from between Bette's fingers. Sliding her hands to capture Bette's again, Tina entwined their fingers, walking them forward until she was close enough to place Bette's hands against the top of the low wall.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Tina asked, letting her warm lips caress the skin they rested against.

Taking Bette's deep groan as her answer, Tina dropped her hands once again to her wife's hips, pulling back slowly until Bette was bent over slightly, the beautiful expanse of her back laid out before her. Keeping her hips pressed tight to the back of Bette's thighs, Tina ran her fingertips in random patterns across her wife's skin, playing lightly over muscles and bone, massaging shoulders and splaying against sensitive ribs. Tina felt her breathing becoming more erratic as the sight of her wife flooded her senses.

Her strong fingers spread out against the wall, the tense muscles of her wife's forearms and shoulders flexing as she supported her weight, the arched column of her spine leading to round curves, and finally , Tina's own body The image of her sex against Bette, the suggestion of dominance in the press of her thighs against the back of Bette's legs, and the sleek column of the nape of Bette's neck exposed as she dropped her head towards her chest, all served to fill Tina with a sense of power and an even stronger sense of want. She wanted Bette to submit to her, to trust her enough to let Tina reach inside and claim her. Everything that she had done that day up until this point was done out of love for the woman rocking slightly against her. Licking her lips, Tina knew that it was time to show her how much.

It was all Bette could do not to grab Tina's hand and run it between her legs. She was almost delirious with need and could feel her wetness against the inside of her thighs. Nothing could turn her on quicker than bringing Tina to orgasm and coupled with her wife's teasing kisses, Bette' body was aching for Tina's touch.

Closing her eyes, Bette could picture Tina as she leaned against her, the blonde hair wild around her flushed cheeks, those soft lips, which were currently forming wicked promises, wet and swollen, and her eyes, burning in desire. Helpless against her own desire, all Bette could do was rock her hips against her wife, enticing her touch. Bette felt Tina lift her hands off her back and almost cried out in relief in anticipation of where they may land next. As Tina pulled all the way back from her body, Bette stopped moving, nerve endings straining to feel Tina's touch.

After a few moments of listening to Tina's heavy breathing behind her, Bette raised her head back up and turned towards her wife, pleading with her over her shoulder. "T, please. You're driving me crazy," Bette groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Touching myself."

Bette felt her fingertips tighten against the hard surface of the wall, all the breath driven from her lungs at that admission. "Jesus…why?" Sensing Tina's body as she stepped closer, Bette almost dropped to her knees at her wife's next admission.

Tina's throaty response sounded loud in the quiet of the evening, "Because I want all of me inside of you."

Before Bette could even open her mouth to respond, she felt Tina's left hand curl around her hip as her right hand reached between her legs, sliding slowly through her wetness until she pushed two fingers deep inside. Bette felt Tina press into her, holding her fingers still, letting Bette's body open to the intrusion. Straining against the urge to move her hips, Bette whimpered against her shoulder, hearing Tina moaning behind her.

Knowing that it wasn't going to take much for Tina to make her come, Bette bent her knees slightly and pushed back with her arms, grunting softly as she felt her wife push deeper inside. Continuing to rock slowly against Tina's fingers, Bette inhaled sharply at the first touch of Tina's lips against her shoulder blades. In direct counterpoint to the hard press of Tina's fingers, her wife's soft sucking kisses against her skin caused Bette to arch her back, opening her legs wider and driving Tina deeper.

Hearing her wife's labored breathing, Tina knew that Bette was close. She could feel it in the heat of Bette's skin wherever they touched, could feel it in the warm wetness that greeted every thrust of her fingers, could feel it in the tightening of Bette's velvet walls, could feel it in the jerky motions that had replaced the steady rhythm of her wife's hips, and most importantly, she could hear it in the raspy tones of Bette's voice. As Tina continued to angle her fingers higher and continued to run her lips and tongue in reverent swathes across Bette's back, her ears were greeted with beautiful, sexy words that were tumbling helplessly from her wife's mouth. Turning her head and resting her cheek against a sculpted shoulder blade, Tina closed her eyes, listening as Bette's whispered pleas and declarations of love crashed together into deep groans and explosive exhalations.

Trusting that Bette could support her weight as well, Tina planted her feet a little wider, angling her body closer to one side of Bette's hips, letting her chest press tightly against Bette's sweaty back and shoulder. Reaching around her wife's undulating hips, Tina slid her left hand through Bette's damp curls, two fingers immediately seeking out her hard clit. Struggling to maintain contact as Bette's wetness ran along her fingers, Tina stilled her fingers, letting Bette's hips dictate how she wanted Tina to touch her. As Bette rocked her hips against her fingers, Tina could feel the pull starting deep inside her wife's belly and knew it was a matter of minutes before Bette came.

"Bette, look at me," Tina commanded softly, overwhelmed by the need for Bette to see her as she brought her wife to orgasm.

Bette was trying very hard to concentrate on doing what Tina had asked of her, but the sensation of Tina stroking her and filling her so completely was too much and her head felt weighted and heavy, her chin resting against her chest. When she heard Tina whisper that same command again, Bette couldn't take it anymore. Pushing off the wall and reaching back, Bette slid Tina's fingers from inside her, groaning at their absence. Turning around abruptly, Bette reached one hand to grab the back of her wife's neck and reached the other to bring Tina's fingers back between her legs. Stepping back until she was pressed up against the low wall, Bette cupped Tina's hand, guiding two fingers deep inside her and held her there, letting their palms push against her clit. Bette spread her thighs a little wider and pulled Tina closer, kissing her with abandon, driving her tongue over and over again into Tina's mouth. Pulling away with their tongues still flicking against each other, Bette finally locked her gaze with Tina's, her body trembling in prolonged anticipation.

All it took was a few thrusts from Tina's fingers, a few passes of the wet flesh of Tina's palm against her and Bette felt her orgasm flash deep within her belly, spreading out in pulsing ripples and driving a moan through her constricted chest. Keeping her eyes open, Bette shared her orgasm with Tina, the look passing between them releasing fluttering aftershocks that traveled over weakened thighs and settled back to where they were intimately joined.

Tugging gently on the back of Tina's head, Bette brought her to rest in the crook of her sweaty neck, keeping her moist lips pressed against the pulse pounding in her wife's temple. Exhaling softly as Tina slowly removed her fingers and cradled her in a loving embrace, Bette finally took a deep breath, releasing the last vestiges of sweet tension that Tina's seduction had brought. Keeping her hold on her beautiful wife, Bette let her heavy lidded eyes watch the sputtering candlelight over Tina's shoulder, letting the flickering flames relax her.

"Thank you, T," Bette mumbled against Tina, punctuating her gratitude with a soft kiss.

Squeezing tightly, Tina answered with a soft, "You're welcome." Leaning back slightly so she could see her wife's face, Tina smiled and brought her hands to rest against Bette's shoulders. "And, you want to know the best part?"

Smirking, Bette dropped her hands to curve against the swell of Tina's ass, "That tomorrow is my turn?"

Placing a kissing against her wife's smiling mouth, Tina rested her cheek against Bette's shoulder and nodded her head in agreement. "That tomorrow is your turn."

Content to hold her wife in her arms a little longer, Bette tilted her head and pressed her lips against Tina's hair, smiling as she thought about how exactly she was going to go about making sure that tomorrow's anniversary celebration was everything her wife deserved.

_**the end** _


End file.
